Life as a teen
by MissBlackiris
Summary: Well i had previously posted this and this is now a edited version. Its my own creation of what life as a teen in highschool is for hitomi and the rest of the gang.I only own the idea not escaflowne i wish.well anyway all reviews are welcome so now enjoy


Hitomi kanzaki was your average 17 year old girl she went out with friends, studied hard, had crushes on guys and was an all around good girl

Hitomi kanzaki was your average 17 year old girl she went out with friends, studied hard, had crushes on guys and was an all around good girl.

She never did anything outrageous she kept herself to herself, but one day when it was her 18th birthday a guy she always had a secret crush on noticed her.

Black lily High is where this story starts; it's the start of her final year.

(Currently they are sat it there registration class in high school on Friday the last day of school before the weekend)

Yukari "Happy birthday Tomi, I got you a present" she said smiling at her long-time childhood friend.

They had known each other since kindergarten when they were 5 years old,

Hitomi "Oh wow what did you get me is it that book I wanted, on night creatures?"

Hitomi had always been fascinated by the dark since she was little.

Once when they were 8, there was a blackout when yukari was at her house having a slumber party.

Yukari totally freaked out but hitomi she just sat there smiling and laughing, she slowly got up and moved between the sleeping bags they had placed over her bedroom floor and went to the window.

To her the night and all its inhabitants were so magical and beautiful not scary at all, unlike her best friend yukari.

Yukari smirked and handed her the present, it was wrapped it a sheet of paper which was black with silver stars covering it and a small piece of black lace wrapped around it keep the present tied.

"You'll need to find out for your self won't you" she said,

Not wanting to wait hitomi ripped the ribbon off it and pulled off all the paper, squealing with joy she pounced on her friend giving her the biggest hug.

"Oh my god how did you get it I couldn't find it any where, you're the best friend ever."

Tapping the side of her nose yukari laughed "You should know by now Tomi I have my sources hehehe"

All of a sudden the bell for the start of school rang through the class and the rest of the class started to make there way in along with their teacher.

As the other students passed by they all wished her happy birthday, hitomi was a very popular girl not the snobby sort, the kind who was friends with everyone no matter who they were.

All of a sudden once she and yukari had sat down the guy of her dreams walked in through the door, she started blushing like mad and looked down at her desk not wanting to be noticed.

He was called Allen shezar he was the head of the cross country team and the most popular guy in the school all the girls fancied him, he had long beautiful blond hair and a athletes build, not too many muscles but enough to get the girls whistling.

As normal Allen walked past her not even noticing her as it had always been, it wasn't that she wasn't beautiful that he did see her it was the fact that he went for the leggy girls from the universities the 'model' kind.

But today was going to be different but she didn't know this.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around not seeing where Allen had gone because she had been hiding she didn't realize it was him tapping her.

She looked at him and jumped and tired not to blush as he spoke.

"Hey kanzaki is it your birthday? How old are you today?"

Trying to calm her nerves she spoke with a small stutter "Um…I'm uh….18…, 18 today…"

Laughing a little Allen smiled "Well then congratulations kanzaki, happy 18th birthday. Got anything planned then now you're legal to drink and that?"

Unsure what to say Hitomi looked to her friend with pleading eyes for help.

Noticing this Yukari spoke to Allen giving hitomi a break "Well me and a few others have planned to take hitomi to that new night club, you know that new one that opened up in town.

Urm… I think it's called the Coven of Darkness. Have you heard of it, it's meant to have some amazing dancers and a great Dj,"

Nodding he turned to yukari "Yes I have heard of it, isn't it opening this Saturday even Urm about 9pm wasn't it, so kanzaki have you got a date for it because id love to take you?"

Shocked she turned a bright shade of red and went really quite unable to speak.

Yukari started to giggle "She'd love to go with you, wouldn't you Tomi?"

Nodding gently she smiled" I uh…. Would really...Urm like that, thank you"

The bell for the next class rang just as she answered and she turned around to notice that it was 10.30 already.

Getting up she started to pack up her stuff and put it into her bag, flinging it onto her shoulder she went to walk out with yukari for her physics class feeling a hand on her shoulder she stopped turning around she smiled once more weakly.

"Kanzaki do you want me to meet you there? You know at the club or shall I pick you up at your parents place?"

"Ummm ill meet you there its all booked yukari sorted that she'll just add your name down at the door, that's if you don't mind that is?"

"Oh no that's great ill see you there, later kanzaki" he waved as he walked out the door heading to his next class.

Turning to her friend yukari she squealed happily "Oh my god ive a DATE with Allen oh my god oh my god oh my god, thank you so much yuki"

Happy to see Tomi happy yukari smiled and walked with her to class.

For the rest of day long hitomi was in a daze and when she the bell rang for her last class she was so happy to get home.

Running out of the class with her bag she headed home to tell her family about her date.

Reaching her front door she dived in and shouted for her mum. Her mum was in the kitchen cooking a big cake for her birthday family meal that afternoon.

Hitomi ran through grinning from ear to ear" Mum guess what?"

"What is it hitomi darling im trying to cook?" turning around she looks at her daughter.

"I got a date with Allen this Saturday night, you know to that club yuki has booked for me, for my birthday"

"Oh that's wonderful dear, im so happy for you" hitomi dived upstairs and sorted out an outfit for her 'date' it took her over an hour to get something she liked.

Once ready she went down and sat for her birthday meal with her mum, dad and little brother.

When the meal was done hitomi thanked her family and went right up to her room and logged onto her computer and messaged yukari confirming their plans for the next day.

Hitomi couldn't sleep because of her nerves she kept on thinking to her self "Ive a date with Allen, Allen the hottest guy in the school, omg……."

When the alarm clock beside her bed read 2am hitomi finally nodded off and fell into a deep sleep.

(Next day (Saturday- the big d-day and b-day)

Yawning broadly hitomi stretched out in her bed and turned to look at the time on her clock it read 10am.

Diving out of bed in alarm she ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants, a t-shirt and a sweater.

Flinging them on she dived down stairs and grabbed her gym bag.

She had made plans to go to the gym at 10:30 and get some exercise down before her party that night.

Hitomi was the sort of girl who liked to exercise a couple of times a week because of her training as a gymnast for her high school team.

Once ready she shouted to her parents that she was off out and would be back in a few hours.

Glancing at her watch it read 10.05am; crap she was going to have to run to make her time slot in the swimming pool.

Running as fast a she could she ran down her street, the gym was a good 20mins walk from her house she would need to get there by twenty past ten so she could get changed and signed in for her time slot.

Ten to twelve minutes later she arrived at the gyms front door panting and gasping, when she had got her breath back she walked into the main office and signed the members sign in book and went to the changing rooms.

After another 5 mins she was dressed in her one piece swimming costume, which was black with a wolf and moon design on it.

Walking to the shower she quickly went under that then walked out to the 6m long pool.

Making her way to the steps that led into the pool she moved into the pool quietly with a soft shiver at how cold the water was initially.

Once she moved around she slowly started to warm up, deciding she was ready to start swimming she swam her first few lengths.

After a little while she dived under the water and started swimming underneath, she got about ¾ of the way and surfaced because she needed to breathe.

When she dived back under the water she noticed a shadow at the far side of the pool away from her being curious she surfaced and looked to see who it was.

Standing near the entrance back into the changing was a tall male with jet black hair, a very toned body if she did say so herself and deep amber eyes which were almost mesmerizing.

He looked around the age of 17-18 years of age and had a silver dragon tattoo across his back which had a tear drop shaped jewel as its heart.

Noticing he was being stared at the male turned and looked straight at her, huffing a bit as to say he wasn't interested in her being there he simply moved to the side of the pool at the deep end and dived straight in and started swimming not even making conversation.

Feeling a bit annoyed that firstly he couldn't even say hello and that he had ruined her peace and quit Tomi decided to ignore him as well and went back to her swimming.

After an hour Tomi was tired and climbed out of the pool and made her way to the entrance for the changing rooms, before she got through the entrance she heard a noise behind her and she stopped and turned about.

The tall male had got out of the pool and was making his way for the changing rooms too, deciding she was going to be bold she said hello to him.

"Hello, im hitomi, what's your name?"

The guy just looked at her and laughed and carried on walking away and muttered,

"Oh I know who you are hitomi, we do go to the same high school after all".

Feeling a bit put back and puzzled trying to think if she knew him she made her way into the women's changing room and got changed into her regular stuff and made her way back home she wasn't going to rush because the sun was out and it was a wonderful day, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of the sun drying her skin after her long swim.

Arriving home about 12:20pm she walked in to the house and went upstairs chucking her wet towel and costume into the washing basket out side her room.

Hanging her outfit for her party that night on the wardrobe handle she flopped down on her bed and figured she'd best get some sleep before yuki turned up at 7:30pm to help her sort her hair and make up.

Setting her alarm for 7pm she placed her alarm clock on the bedside unit and nuzzled into her bed and drifted of quietly dreaming of what might happen that night.

Later that day hitomi woke to her alarm stretching and yawning feeling a bit more rejuvenated deciding she'd better get up before yuki arrived she slipped out of her bed and went to her desk and opened the cupboard and dragged out her makeup, hair straighteners and hair brush.

Opening her bedroom door then went down stairs and saw her father sat on the couch with her little brother watching the television.

"Dad where's mum?"

Turning around her dad smiled "she's at work tonight she's been called in to do a extra shift"

"Oh I was hoping she'd help with my make up and that when yuki comes through in 10 minutes."

"Sorry darling she had to go in for the money"

Looking down a bit sadly hitomi sighed and then smiled "Oh its fine me and yuki should be able to sort it I guess"

Just then the front door bell went so she went and answered it.

Standing in the threshold of the door was yuki in a long silky metallic blue dress with her hair up and curled with blue eye shadow and soft blue glittery lipstick.

"Whoa yuki you look amazing where did you get that dress?"

"Oh it's just something I've had stashed in my wardrobe you know for a special occasion, he he"

"Lol yuki you're crazy, well we better get upstairs and get me ready the limo's coming in an hour"

Thinking that was best they ran upstairs and went to hitomi's room shutting the door behind them.

"Right I think you'd best get changed first Tomi then we'll sort your makeup and hair"

Hitomi grabbed her clothes off of the wardrobe and left the room and went and changed in the bathroom, when she was done she walked back into the room.

She was wearing a pair of knee high black leather boots and a medium length black and purple dress which had purple spider webs and spiders going all the way down the dress.

The dress hugged her body in all the right places showing off her well toned body.

Smirking a little she spoke "what do you think yuki? Am I hot or what?"

Yukari stood there with her jaw hitting the floor and a bring grin across her face "Oh my god Tomi you look stunning"

Hitomi blushed a little bit from the complement and then moved over to her vanity table and sat in the seat facing the mirror so yuki could start on her hair.

"Right Tomi what do you want doing, I personally think you should put curls through it so it has a bit more volume seeing as your hairs cut quite short. What do you think?"

She sat thinking for a moment and then nodded "yeah that sounds good as long as I can get some silver glitter through it, cause I recon that'll match my dress don't you think?"

"Yeah brilliant idea Tomi" Yukari went into one of the draws of the vanity table and grabbed out the curling irons and plug them in.

Leaving them for a few moments while they heated she grabbed the brush and comb and brushed tomi's hair making sure all the knots were out of it.

Once the irons were ready she used the comb to separate a thin strand of hair and put it in the claps for the curling iron and twirled the hair around it and repeated that for another 15 mins till all of the hair was curled.

"Right ready for the spray Tomi" Hitomi leant down and grabbed the spray from the bottom draw of the vanity table and handed it back to yukari.

Yukari started spraying it finely through hitomi's hair and made it look like she had glittery cob webs through her hair.

(Later that night outside the club)

Walking up to the mains doors they could hear the steady beat of the music inside, hitomi was starting to feel nervous because of her date with Allen.

Shaking off the nerves a little she turned to yukari "Hey yuki you sure I look alright?" she started twirling around on the spot.

"Tomi don't be so nervous I think you look captivating and so will Allen so don't worry"

Her friend patted her on her back and they both went into the club after telling their names to the bouncers.

Once into the club they made their way over to their private platform which had its own personal bar.

Slipping into one of the booths that were scattered around, hitomi watched as yuki went over and got their drinks which were put onto the tab.

Looking towards the main dance floor she smiled seeing some of her other friends dancing, a few of them were dancing together and they noticed she was looking at them and they waved.

Waving back she saw them getting the others and making their way through the dance floor up to the higher platform where she was.

Getting up she hugged them and thanked them as they wished her a happy birthday.

Noticing a head of blond hair she blushed deeply as the person made her way up to her." Hello Hitomi, Happy birthday"

Feeling suddenly very hot she thanked Allen and returned the small hug he gave her "Thank you so much Allen I didn't realise you were here yet"

Once she had greeted everyone she moved back to where she was sat before and Allen moved into the seat beside her.

Feeling very nervous she started sipping at her drink and tried to make small talk with Allen.

"So are you enjoying the club so far?" She smiled at him weakly.

"Yeah it's quite wild I like the atmosphere but I can't wait till the dancers come on I hear they are out of this world. Did you get told about them?" He smiled at her happily.

"No yuki didn't tell me about them but they sound fun when are they turning up?" She glared slightly her friend who was now stood with the others beside the bar obviously giving the two of them some space to talk.

Yukari just smiled back at hitomi and thought to herself in her head "Oh I wish that guy would hurry up hitomi will be so shocked at the surprise she had planned for her best friend" She giggled mentally.(In her head not actually in a mental way.)


End file.
